ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Milo Brinker
'Milo Brinker '(Portrayed by the late Max Wright) was the main antagonist in the arc "Who Burned Mr. Brinker's Store?". He was the owner of a video & electronics store in Fort Greene and he was also the mastermind of a video piracy ring. One day, Mr. Brinker was very upset and stressed, and he was very rude to Tina. Then after Jamal stood up for her, he kicked him out of his store. Even though Jamal was only playing a computer game. His stress was brought on after being visited by an FBI agent who questioned him about violating copyright infringement. This made Jamal very upset and mad. So Jamal wrote a rude and offensive note to Mr. Brinker threatening to hold a boycott to his store. Then eventually Jamal slowed down and wrote his note in a more friendlier manner asking him to treat them more nicely. Later that night, Jamal slipped his note through the mail slot into Mr. Brinker's store and an hour later, the back room of his store literally went up in flames. Next day while an investigation took place, Mr. Brinker blamed Jamal for the fire. While business went on at the store, Mr. Brinker continued to blame Jamal for the fire and threatened Lt. McQuade to take him to jail. Jamal feeling scared and nervous at first denied the truth about being at the store and slipping the note he wrote into the store, but he actually made it worse by doing so. He also tried to make it look like Jamal was in his storage backroom, by having Lt. McQuade show them a hat of that his he had recently forgotten. So Craig stood up for Jamal by revealing that anyone can easily forget their hat. So it was just circumstantial evidence that didn't positively prove that he did the crime. Then a little later on, Alex created a diversion in his store. One in which Alex kept accidentally knocking over aisles of movie rental tapes. Then when Mr. Brinker was distracted, Craig saw evidence in his backroom that he had multiple VCRs hooked up in format that was able for them to make multiple copies of movies. Also Tina was mistakenly sold a used blank tape that had a western movie copied onto it. Then eventually just before McQuade came over to arrest Jamal, he admitted to him he was the kid who dropped off the note seen on the security camera. Then with how positive the note sounded he gave Jamal a chance. Jamal and the Ghostwriter team revealed to him and his Dad how the fire really happened and it was set by Mr. Brinker himself. Mr. Brinker set the fire to destroy all of the evidence against him. The reason he picked on Jamal was because he needed a scapegoat. Mr. Brinker's involvement in the fire and video piracy ring was uncovered in a showdown with Lt. McQuade and the team. They all cornered him in his burned down backroom. They revealed to him that they got invoices from Tony the man who ran a video rental store. Also the same man he bought his blank tapes from. The invoices revealed he bought over 5200 blank tapes. Also the newspapers showed that the clock in the store next door to his was ahead one hour, than the clock in his store window. So the fire didn't really happen at 7:00pm it really happened at 8:00pm when Jamal was already back home. Also they revealed that he turned off the smoke alarm because he was the only one with the keys to the fuse box. So this was more than enough to prove that he set the fire himself. Then he was sent to jail and his business went under. However, Brinker promised he would fight the charges. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists